Kinky Klink, or Clingy Kinks
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: La vie dans un camp de prisonnier n'est simple ni pour les gardiens, ni pour les prisonniers. Encore moins quand vous êtes la pierre tournante du réseau de sabotage de la résistance en Allemagne, et que vous vous devez de passer entre les griffes du dangereux Colonel Klink. —Cette histoire est un YAOI, une romance M/M et sans doute un peu PWP, juste pour vous prévenir. Chasti-ty.
1. Solitude

**KINKY KLINK, OR CLINGY KINKS  
**

* * *

 _Solitude_

* * *

Carter fixait les planches grossières de la baraque. Il faisait nuit et il pouvait entendre la respiration de ses camarades autour de lui. Il y avait celle sifflante de LeBeau, le ronflement régulier de Kinch. Il pouvait même distinguer la silhouette de Newkirk, qui remuait légèrement dans son sommeil. Il avait peut-être un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, mais son esprit était occupé à comprendre un paradoxe. Alors qu'il tournait dans son lit en essayant de trouver le sommeil et de ne pas trop faire grincer les planches, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange.

Entouré par ses camarades au quotidien, il se sentait seul.


	2. Rêve

_Rêve_

* * *

Il déambulait sans but à travers les arbres de la promenade. Il pleuvait un peu, il avait froid. Il n'avait apparemment nulle part où aller. Du moins, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il voit apparaitre sur un banc devant lui une silhouette familière.

Serait-ce Marie ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Il avait beau se rapprocher, il ne pouvait pas la reconnaitre, elle ne restait qu'une silhouette, qu'une ombre. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si cette ombre était celle d'une femme ou d'un homme.

Elle se leva et alla se cacher derrière des buissons à quelques pas de là. Quand il parvint à la rejoindre, il ne sentait plus que ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien.

Il y avait tellement longtemps… C'était si bon de sentir un peu de chaleur.

Il se réveilla pour fixer les planches grossières de la baraque. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne rêvait plus que d'ombres indistinctes.


	3. Réveil

_Réveil_

* * *

Newkirk se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il se rendorme, le prochain appel serait dans une heure, tout au plus. Sur le lit en face du sien, Carter le fixait. Il se repositionna l'air de rien, relevant les bras hors de la couverture et bougeant les jambes. Newkirk vit tout de même ce qui avait pu préoccuper son camarade à cette heure indue. Il ne pensait sans doute pas être surpris. Partageant la même préoccupation que son ami, Newkirk se coula silencieusement hors de son lit, faisant attention au grincement des planches et à ne pas réveiller les autres.

Il traversa la pièce.


	4. Duo

_Duo_

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pendant ces petits moments. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'en payer le luxe non plus, s'ils voulaient rester discrets. Newkirk se glissa tout simplement aux côtés de Carter sous la couverture. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas les lits du haut…

Carter se colla contre lui, et l'anglais pris cela comme une invitation à venir suçoter son cou. Ses mains descendirent sur le corps du plus jeune, jusqu'à venir se glisser contre sa peau. Il commença à le branler rapidement, et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les gémissements qui menaçaient d'en sortir. Il pouvait toujours entendre leur son étouffé, et sentir les tremblements du corps de Carter alors que celui-ci s'approchait de l'orgasme.

Il dut attendre qu'il ait joui pour cesser de frotter son sexe contre lui et pouvoir se prendre en main à son tour.


	5. Hilda

_Hilda_

* * *

Combien de baraques ? Combien de prisonniers ? Combien de gardes et d'officiers ? Le Stalag 13 était un monde d'hommes. Même les chiennes étaient rares dans le chenil.

La guerre demande à ce qu'on fasse des sacrifices. Hilda venait tous les matins jusqu'aux portes du camp. Elle n'avait jamais besoin de montrer ses papiers pour que la porte lui soit ouverte. Elle était la seule femme, et des gardes aux prisonniers, des simples troufions aux officiers colonels, tout le monde la connaissait.

C'était un monde d'homme, mais il était loin d'être dur. Au contraire, Hilda était plutôt habituée aux mots doux…


	6. Colis

_Colis_

* * *

Schultz était venu interrompre l'exercice matinal pour le chercher. Hogan se demandait ce que Klink pouvait bien lui vouloir pour le convoquer si tôt. Bon Dieu, le courrier venait à peine d'arriver.

Il pensa, tout en montant les marches du bureau du colonel, que sa matinée serait sans doute bien plus douce après avoir flirté un peu avec Hilda. Mais le sort semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Klink apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte au moment où Hogan posait les yeux sur la blonde, et lui intima de se presser dans le bureau. La porte se referma derrière lui de manière sinistre.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, Hogan. J'ai reçu ce matin des ordres de la Gestapo, du Mayor Hochstetter, vous concernant. J'ai bien peur de devoir m'y plier, et vous aussi. »

Klink saisit une lettre qui était posée devant lui, sur un colis ouvert, et la tendit à Hogan.


	7. Chère Hilda

_Chère Hilda_

* * *

Hilda faisait plus que de rendre de petits services à Hogan. Elle était un véritable atout dans leur petite entreprise. Si Hogan s'étonnait parfois de sa consommation élevée de bas nylons, il devait admettre que le service ne valait guère l'aide inestimable de la jeune femme. Ni son minois charmant.

Hogan pouvait voler des camions, faire tourner les gardes en bourriques (avec Schultz et Klink en première ligne, de préférence), faire exploser des usines, aider la résistance dans ses sabotages, affronter les fusils et les barbelés, mais il n'y avait rien de tel que de s'arrêter au bureau de la secrétaire pour flirter un peu et espérer tendrement.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Hochstetter ne le surprenne.


	8. Radio

_Radio_

* * *

Le maniement de la radio ne requérait aucune compétence d'une difficulté incroyable. Certes, l'appareil avait ses petites particularités. Bien souvent, il avait fallu le rafistoler avec les moyens du bord, mais Kinch connaissait bien son affaire. C'était lui qui l'avait réparé. Certains boutons n'obeissaient qu'à leur maître (il fallait un certain doigté pour parvenir à les manier), et d'autres s'étaient emprunts de cette sagesse météorologique propre aux rhumatismes. Quand il était mécaniquement impossible de passer sur le canal de la résistance de Düsseldorf, on pouvait être sûrs d'entendre l'orage gronder dans la mi-journée.

Le plus difficile à manier aux yeux de Kinch, c'était le temps. Il y avait tout d'abord celui d'émettre et de recevoir, mais il lui fallait encore ensuite faire la gymnastique de décrypter les messages. Et il fallait toujours tout faire entre deux appels, deux visites de Schultz, entre les exercices et les corvées, les missions et les inspections... Le tout sans jamais se faire repérer.


	9. Contrainte

_Contrainte_

* * *

Hogan termina la lecture de la missive et déglutit. Son envie de jouer ses tours habituels au colonel venait de lui passer soudainement.

«Qu'y a-t-il dans la boîte? demanda-t-il.»

Klink se contenta de lui présenter l'étrange dispositif qui leur avait été envoyé.

«Si Hochstetter demande que vous portiez ceci en guise de punition, ni vous ni moi n'avons le pouvoir de le lui refuser, Hogan. Je vous laisserais volontiers le choix si vous étiez le seul à souffrir des conséquences de vos actes. C'est de la Gestapo dont nous parlons, après tout... Il y a un cadenas, mais aucune clé.»

Il y eut un silence pesant. Hogan finit par hocher la tête.

«Très bien. Je le ferai.

—Merci, Hogan. Je vous laisse profiter de ma salle de bain, et… vous pourrez continuer à l'utiliser aussi longtemps que vous porterez ceci.»


	10. Dernière Chance I

_Dernière chance I_

* * *

Hogan s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et méditait sur son sort. Il observait les divers anneaux et embouts de métal du 'dispositif' avec une répugnance profonde. Il ne pensait pas Hochstetter assez pervers pour vouloir le mettre sous 'cage de chasteté', mais il devait admettre à présent que son jugement sur la Gestapo était à revoir.

Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait eu un tel problème à prendre en main, ni même s'il l'avait, actuellement, pris en main. Valait-il mieux en profiter une dernière fois avant la disette, ou valait-il mieux laisser ses démons endormis?

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :** J'avais l'intention à l'origine d'écrire une petite série de 10 drabbles sur le sujet, c'est à présent fait ! L'histoire n'est toujours pas terminée, je vais donc poursuivre l'écriture de cette série pendant l'été, avec un nouvel objectif de 100. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées sur cette histoire, même si je n'ai pas terminé de ficeler l'intrigue principale.


	11. Appel

_Appel_

* * *

L'exercice étant terminé, Kinch était rapidement descendu à la radio pour attendre d'un message de Londres. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que Gaudrioles ne commence à émettre et, une fois n'est pas coutume, ils ne furent même pas dérangés par Schultz alors que Kinch était au sous-sol en train de décoder.

Hogan était toujours manquant à l'appel quand un véhicule se présenta aux portes du camp.

«J'ai un message urgent pour le Colonel, commença Kinch en remontant.

—Plus tard, répondit Newkirk. Il est toujours chez Klink et la Gestapo se ramène.»


	12. Dernière Chance II

_Dernière chance II_

* * *

Klink reposa le combiné en soupirant. Le poste de garde venait de le prévenir de l'arrivée imminente du Major Hochstetter. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers ses appartements et toqua à la porte de la salle de bains.

«Je suis désolé de vous presser Hogan, mais le Major est là. Vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici rapidement.»

Il n'y eut aucune réaction pendant un moment, puis une flopée de jurons flotta dans les airs et la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un Hogan décent et grimaçant.

«Est-ce que tout va bien, Hogan? s'inquiéta Klink.

—Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais cette obsession allemande pour la rigueur. Je dois être trop américain pour cela, sans doute.»


	13. Major

_Major_

* * *

Klink avait reconduit Hogan à son bureau et eut tout juste le temps de refermer derrière lui la porte menant à ses appartements avant que le Major Hochstetter et ses hommes de la Gestapo ne fassent irruption dans la pièce.

« Ach, Hogan… Je ne vais pas vous demander ce que vous faites dans le bureau du colonel Klink, pour une fois. Je pense pouvoir le deviner seul. » Le ton auto-satisfait de Hochstetter disait tout. Hogan grimaça.

Le Major fit un pas vers lui et se saisit de la cage à travers son pantalon, au plus grand déplaisir de l'américain. « Vous allez enfin apprendre votre place, fit-il d'un ton froid.

— Hogan, rompez, termina Klink. »


	14. Dégoûté

_Dégoûté_

* * *

Hogan était assez secoué quand il sortit enfin du bureau. Il ignora Hilda et tâcha de reprendre ses esprits en rejoignant son baraquement. Il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus… De savoir qu'Hochstetter avait ce pouvoir sur lui la honte de devoir laisser faire quand il n'avait devant lui rien d'autre qu'un sadique nazi la pitié dans la voix de Klink quand il l'avait 'libéré' de repenser tout simplement à ce qui se cachait dorénavant sous ses propres vêtements ou ce sentiment d'impuissance qui lui était si peu familier ?

En tout cas, la somme de tous ces ennuis avait de quoi être écrasante.

« Colonel. On vient de recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles de Londres, annonça Kinch quand il referma la porte derrière lui. »


	15. Ennuis

_Ennuis_

* * *

Hogan avait fait signe à ses gars de se réunir dans son bureau, histoire de discuter tranquillement. La Gestapo était toujours sur place, après tout…

« Que dit Londres ? demanda le colonel.

—Un espion britannique, infiltré au sein des nazis, a été fait prisonnier par la Gestapo. Il a des renseignements très précieux, apparemment, et il faut qu'on le retrouve.

—Une mission de sauvetage au QG de la Gestapo ? demanda innocemment Carter.

—Ils ont seulement dit de retrouver, répondit Kinch en haussant les épaules.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? continua le plus jeune.

—Que parfois il vaut mieux perdre des informations à jamais que de les laisser aux mains de la Gestapo, traduisit obligeamment Newkirk. »


	16. Mission

_Mission_

* * *

« Et qu'est-ce que vient faire la Gestapo au camp, alors, mon colonel ? demanda LeBeau.

—Ça, on va le savoir tout de suite. Tu nous fais du café ? »

Le français sourit et apporta la 'cafetière'. L'instant d'après, la voix grésillante d'Hochstetter traversa le récepteur.

« … et donc, Klink, nous avons cet espion à interroger et il refuse de parler. Comme nous tenons à ce qu'il reste en bonne santé pour l'instant, et que nous savons qu'il avait un ami prénommé Howard Frost parmi les soldats britanniques prisonniers ici, je vous demande de transférer ce prisonnier sous ma garde. »


End file.
